Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical computers and, more particularly, to graphing data.
Graphing is important in mathematics and in computer science. Graphs are often used to visually depict relationships between data. A graph joins or connects a set of objects (such as “vertices” or “nodes”) with lines or edges. There may be many types of graphs, and graph theory has evolved as its own disciplinary study.
Graphing may also include labels and/or graphics. Graphical data may include labels or graphics. These labels and graphics help explain the graph data. Unfortunately, though, many times these labels and/or graphics may lead to “overlap.” That is, the labels, graphics, and even nodes may overlap, thus causing the information associated with one node to block or occlude the information of other nodes. While there are many known techniques that reduce overlapping nodes, these known techniques may still distort the original shape of a graph.